A Spongey Hero
by Turquoise-bixbite
Summary: Squidward, along with several others, accidentally bring out Spongebob's past in a series of random accidents. Rated T because unsure which direction this will go and how in depth I'm going to go.
1. An Eventful Start

**This is my first fanfic. Welcome to all reviews or suggestions, it's greatly appreciated. Please tell me if this idea is okay, if not, I'll stop this fanfic. Also, yes, I know Squidward is an octopus, but I like the way squid sounds in this fanfic rather than octopus, if that makes sense. It probably won't be good, you've been warned. Just writing Spongebob fanfiction hoping if I screw up badly, it'll be okay. I own nothing from or about Spongebob.**

Spongebob exited his house, a smile plastered on his face. The sponge stood, waiting for the usually frowning, neighbouring squid to walk out of his similarly faced house. It's unibrow didn't give away much expression, but Spongebob often was reminded of Squidward when looking at it. He hummed a little tune while waiting for his neighbor to walk out of his house. Just a few seconds after beginning to ponder about Squidward's house's expression, the squid came out himself.

Spongebob waved ecstatically and called out "hey Squidward" despite only being just a few meters away (about 10 feet). Squidward just ignored Spongebob's yelling and began walking to the Krusty Krab. Spongebob quickly came up beside the cashier and began telling Squidward what a great day it was going to be.

"So, Squidward, are you excited for leaving early today?" The happy sponge said, causing a confused Squidward to look down at him and say, "what are you talking about? We leave at the same time everyday. Stop talking nonsense."

"Oh, but it's true! I asked Mr. Krabs if you could get some extra time off, you always complain, so I thought it'd be nice. I'll have to take your place though... Are you okay, Squidward?" The question popped up when Spongebob glanced over to see the unusual sight of a smiling Squidward.

"Perfectly fine, Spongebob," he responded, giving a sly grin, his heart beating fast with excitement.

The rest of the walk to the Krusty Krab was mostly just Spongebob babbling excitedly about what a beautiful day it was. Squidward smiled the entire rest of the walk, ignoring Spongebob completely now. Squidward was thinking of how he would be spending his extra free time. The best part was, Spongebob wouldn't be bothering him, he would still be at work. Extra time, and one nuisance would be gone, how great! Suddenly Squidward remembered that the other nuisance, Patrick, wasn't going to bother him either as he was busy hanging out with Sandy, who needed help with something Squidward didn't care to know.

Squidward, too caught up in his happy thoughts, did not even realize the pain he felt in his chest. Without notice, he began taking quick, short breaths as they walked. His four legs barely able to functionality walk. Squidward was too caught up in his thoughts.

Before entering the treasure chest shaped building, Squidward randomly stopped in his tracks, his right tentacle reached up and held right over his [main of three] heart, causing Spongebob to look back. Squidward immediately collapsed in front Spongebob, worrying the sponge.

After a few seconds of evaluation and checking Squidward's [three] non beating heartbeats, Spongebob knew exactly what was happening. Spongebob first rushed into the Krusty Krab and quickly requested Mr. Krabs called an ambulance. Spongebob ran back outside, crouched down and began performing CPR immediately, trying to help Squidward out.

The sponge everyone thought of as silly, actually had quite the medical experience. Spongebob wished he had a defibrillator on him, but the only things for cardiac arrest he had on his person was his CPR knowledge and emergency blood pressure support medication, which he quickly gave to Squidward.

After a few dragged on, precious seconds an ambulance arrived, taking Squidward. The medic inside thanked Spongebob for his quick thinking and work before rushing away to the hospital. Leaving Spongebob to just hope for the best as he walked into the restaurant, knowing he'd just have to wait for info on Squidward's status.

The day went by a little strange, since Squidward was absent. Mr. Krabs filled in for the cashier, admiring all the money he collected. Spongebob cooked the krabby patties as usual, though he missed Squidward's usually unhappy personality. After the Krusty Krab finally closed for the evening, Spongebob went home, telling himself that if Squidward wasn't back tomorrow, he would go visit him in the hospital.

**I know this was extremely short, but I'm still not sure if this is a good idea. I think I may have rushed this, but please do tell me if it's good. In this fanfic, Spongebob secretly was a doctor in his past but doesn't like thinking about it, which will be mentioned if I continue the story. Please let me know if the idea, plot, personalities, and/or writing was good. Updated so the reason for Squidward's SCA was more obvious and made more sense, thanks to Skillet-Writer for the advice.**


	2. A Quick and Easy Hospitalization

**So, this is the second chapter. Since a couple people like the idea, I continued, yay. Reviews and honest opinions are great, please share them. This one's longer, yay. Just FYI, down at the very bottom is a brief explanation about what gout is, just in case you didn't know or you were too interested in the story to bother looking it up or you didn't care.**

After another uneventful day at the Krusty Krab, Spongebob left the building thinking of Squidward. He hoped he had been treated properly and hoped he didn't have any brain damage, a common aftereffect that occurred when someone went through sudden cardiac arrest. Walking to Bikini Bottom's only hospital, Spongebob hoped Squidward could still work at the Krusty Krab once he was released from the hospital.

Upon arriving at the oddly distorted building, near the end of the day, Spongebob quickly found out that Squidward survived and had minimal brain damage that was most likely not permanent. Spongebob leaving the building, not wanting to be a bother and get home before dark. "Spongebob!?" A man called out behind him.

Turning to face the voice, Spongebob found one of the hospital's doctors run up to him. He paused, catching his breathe before continuing. "Spongebob! You've been gone for so long now. Where did you go? Why didn't you come back after your last operation?"

Spongebob stood still, knowing who the man in front of him was, where he went, he knew all the reasons to his questions. He stayed silent, thoughts racing through his head. "Dr. Smith, you know why everything happened. I only came to see how my hospitalized friend was doing. So-"

Spongebob was cut off midsentence when two nurses ran into the hospital, pushing along Bubble Bass in a stretcher. They rushed by hurriedly, but Spongebob still had time to examine Bubble Bass' condition. Bubble Bass was clearly in pain, as shown on his face and his ankle was red and very swollen. His symptoms and hefty build led Spongebob to believe he had gout.

Remembering when he worked at the hospital, Spongebob recalled that he had been Bubble Bass' doctor. Bubble Bass didn't usually come to any of his doctor appointments, even if he made them himself. Spongebob sees BB more often now when working at the Krusty Krab than he ever had at the hospital. Since Bubble Bass never went to his doctor he could have had gout symptoms for a while and not have even realized, possibly just thinking he had a rash.

Dr. Smith noticed the look of observation on Spongebob's face and said "Spongebob, do you already know what Bubble Bass is here for?"

"Of course I do. I am still a doctor at heart, I guess. Do you know how to treat a severe case of gout? I believe that's what Bubble Bass has," Spongebob calmly but seriously stated.

"Well I don't know much about gout. You know I'm more of a head and brain injury sort of doctor." The doctor said somewhat nervously.

"Well, are there any unoccupied doctors who could handle this correctly?" The sponge inquired.

"No, I don't believe there are. Most of the doctors who usually take care of such patients have left for the day and the few on-call doctors are attending other patients." Dr. Smith quickly got an idea. "Spongebob, Bubble Bass clearly needs immediate attention, there isn't anyone who can properly help him. Spongebob, _you _could attend to Bubble Bass' needs..." The doctor trailed off, leaving Spongebob to consider what was best.

After a minute of consideration, Spongebob knew he had no other choice then to comply. Bubble Bass needed medical care and Spongebob was probably the only unoccupied, certified doctors that could effectively help him, at the moment anyway. Spongebob sighed and said "Yes, I'll help him out, gout is easily treated, no matter how severe it is. But don't expect me to do anything more than treat Bubble Bass."

Dr. Smith gave Spongebob some operation safe gloves and quickly said his goodbyes, as both doctors had patients to see. Spongebob simply followed the path the nurses had pushed Bubble Bass through. Spongebob entered the room, finding Bubble Bass and only one of the nurses, as the other was needed elsewhere.

To make a short story even shorter, Spongebob easily treated Bubble Bass and made sure he knew why he had gout and how to avoid it in the future. The nurse did basically nothing, as Spongebob didn't need any help, other than have several things fetched by the nurse so he could resume treatment. Spongebob wrote a brief statement about what went down and left it with the nurse.

When Spongebob finished he discarded his now used gloves and left the room. Spongebob noticed the darkness outside and sighed. Dr. Smith appeared and quickly spoke up, "You may stay the night in the doctors' mess, Spongebob. I know Dr. Gill Gilliam is there now, sleeping, presumably."

"Hmm, guess I will," the sponge shrugged and remarked. Spongebob walked down the same old, familiar hallways to the doctors' mess. Spongebob saw Dr. Gill, as he was often referred to shorten his name, sleeping on one of the two couches in the room. Spongebob quickly laid down on the other couch, opposite of the other one. Spongebob easily fell asleep, remembering when almost every day he would end up falling asleep on this same couch, not being able to get home.

**So as promised, a brief explanation as to what gout is. Gout, also known as gouty arthritis, is well, a type of arthritis. It's a common condition and it's not really something you go to a hospital for, but I decided to, for the story, amp up the danger level of gout, just so I could use Bubble Bass (and gout) as a character. Apparently everyone reading, and myself, will be learning some things along the lines of medical care (I didn't really mean for this to happen but it did). Also Dr. Gill Gilliam is one of the actual doctors in Bikini Bottom, in case you were wondering. Hope this was good.**


End file.
